


Thanks for the dare

by QueenTrickster



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Jack, M/M, Morning After, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Mark, there's a lil bit of fluff somewhere as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTrickster/pseuds/QueenTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only meant to be part of a drunken truth or dare game where Jack was dared to do something off-the-cuff, but now here his is, deeply kissing Mark in front of Wade and Bob and both of them are lost in their own little world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the dare

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt by ladyindigopinstripes on tumblr, I hope you like it and sorry that it took me a while to write it!
> 
> also big thanks to my friend lordalexandrion who was so kind to help me edit and it really helped a lot, thank you so much darling ♥♥
> 
> and to everyone else, I hope you all enjoy this smutty fic that somehow became way bigger than I had planned it to be :)

It was only meant to be part of a drunken truth or dare game where Jack was dared to do something off-the-cuff, but now here his is, deeply kissing Mark in front of Wade and Bob and both of them are lost in their own little world.

Mark had basically pulled Jack into his lap and his hands were running over Jack’s back and ass. Jack couldn’t help but moan into Mark’s mouth at the feeling as he clung onto Mark.

“Jack,” Mark rasped when he broke the kiss for a short moment of time in his deepest voice, sending shivers of arousal through Jack, and Mark’s eyes were dark with want. Just before their lips could touch again they were interrupted by a polite cough.

“Erhm, Jack, Mark, we’re still here too…” Wade said awkwardly, not looking at either of them while Bob was very busy with staring at his phone.

“Well get out then,” Mark growled as he pulled Jack even closer to him, his hands resting on the small of Jack’s back.

“Eh? Okay, yeah, see you guys tomorrow, I guess?” Wade said as he got up quickly, making a break for the door and leaving the room. Bob followed him shortly after with a quiet _Bye guys_ and then he and Mark were all alone.

As soon as they left Mark picked him up and carried him to the bed, throwing him onto it.

Jack looked up to Mark with his heart pounding fast, “Mark, what-, what are you doing?”

With one quick movement Mark was on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Jack licked his lips nervously and he saw Mark’s eyes flicker down to his mouth, following the movements of his tongue and his heart started beating even faster.

“I’m gonna continue where we left off,” with that Mark’s lips were back on Jack’s and he couldn’t help but melt into the kiss, his hand against Mark’s neck and Mark’s hand entangled in his hair to pull them even closer together.

His mouth opened in a soft moan, giving Mark the opportunity to quickly slip in his tongue and explore his eager mouth. He was totally lost in the kiss when Mark grinded his hips against Jack’s, making him gasp when he felt Mark’s erection brush against him

Mark backed up a little bit, his face mere inches apart from Jack’s, and Jack whined at the sudden loss of Mark’s lips against his.

“You want this, right Jack? You really want this?” Mark asked, his voice low and heavy with desire. Jack nodded quickly, he had never thought of doing this with Mark before but now he wanted Mark with every fiber of his being.

“Oh thank fuck,” he heard Mark whisper just before he started pressing kisses along Jack’s jaw line, slowly trailing down Jack’s neck to his collarbone, sucking and biting here and there, causing Jack to moan.

“Jack,” Mark panted, “Take off your shirt,” and before he did as he was told he motioned Mark to do the same.  

Mark backed off a little bit so he could take off his own shirt and when he looked back down at Jack the Irishman was shirtless. His hungry eyes took in the sight and one of his hands gently stroked Jack’s chest. “Beautiful,” he softly whispered to himself.

Meanwhile Jack was taking in the sight of a shirtless Mark, he was so beautiful that he just took Jack’s breath away. His gaze slowly travelled up towards Mark’s face, letting his blue eyes lock with Mark’s brown eyes.

They both held their breath for a few seconds, staring into each others eyes. Jack noticed want and admiration dancing inside Mark’s beautiful brown eyes but also something else, something he couldn’t really place.

However he couldn’t think about it for very long as Mark’s hand that was still stroking his chest grazed one of his nipples, causing him to moan and Mark’s eyes flared up with lust and the moment was gone.

Mark dove down and started planting kisses on Jack’s torso as if in a frenzy, one of his hands twisting Jack’s nipple. A loud moan escaped Jack’s mouth as Mark gently nipped on his other nipple, his hands entangled in Mark’s floofy hair.

“Jesus, that feels good,” he stammered.

“I’m not Jesus but thanks for the compliment I guess,” Mark said with a smirk and Jack couldn’t help but laugh.

“Just get on with it and make me feel good, ya dick.”

“Your wish is my command,” Mark said in a deep voice, suddenly serious again, sending shivers of anticipation down his spine.

Mark slowly left a trail of kisses along his stomach, going lower and lower until he got to Jack’s pants that had been a little too small for quite a while now. With a lazy smile he unzipped them and freed Jack’s cock.

He slowly stroked it a few times, causing Jack to squirm and whine, loving the way he could make Jack fidget when he suddenly dipped down, his tongue swirling over the tip before he took Jack in, making him curl his toes and tighten his fists because of the sudden pleasure.

“M-, Mark,” Jack managed to say in shock between his moans in, Mark’s mouth just felt too good.

Mark let go of him with a wet popping sound, “What? Something wrong?”

“No, it’s just, it’s just that you’re sucking my dick right now,” he said, making a vague hand gesture.

“And I have no problems with that whatsoever,” Mark said while grinning, “Now, let’s get rid off those pants,” he swiftly pulled off Jack’s pants and briefs, leaving him completely naked in front of Mark.

Mark took a short moment to take in the view, his gaze swooping over Jack, sending shivers down Jack’s spine, before he went down on Jack again.  

Grabbing the base with his hand, the other hand resting on Jack’s hip, he took Jack in again, swirling his tongue around the tip.

Jack moaned loudly as he lay there, one hand entangled in Mark’s soft hair and the other covering his eyes, and took him all his self control to not thrust his hips upwards into Mark’s mouth.

Mark slowly took in more of Jack, going as far as he could, and he started sucking and licking, his hand stroking the base of Jack’s cock.

“Fuck,” he panted while shivers of pleasure ran through him, lowering his arm so he could look at Mark, “That feels good. Fuck!”

Mark slowly pulled back and grinned, his hand still stroking Jack, “Awesome! And we haven’t even started properly yet,” he said as he wet one of his fingers with his mouth, “Unfortunately I have no lube here so we’ll have to do it like this. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Wha-, no, no I don’t mind,” he mumbled, distracted by the feeling of Mark’s hand around his dick, swiping over the head and spreading out the precome.

Mark smiled and took Jack into his mouth once more, licking along the shaft, making Jack moan, distracting the Irishman as he quickly slipped his wet finger into him.

He gasped and stiffened for a moment, not yet used to the unfamiliar feeling. Mark looked up to him with questioning eyes, silently asking if he was doing okay. Jack took a deep breath and nodded, letting Mark know that everything was fine, and Mark continued his blow job and working Jack open.

It didn’t take Mark long to turn Jack into a squirming mess, one of his hands twisted in Marks hair while the other was tightly grasping the sheets as he panted and moaned as Mark swirled his tongue around his dick and pumped his fingers in and out of Jack.

A familiar feeling started to pool in his stomach and he tugged on Mark’s hair, “Mark, Mark, I’m going to come,” he moaned, trying to make Mark let go of his cock but Mark’s mouth stayed on it firmly, sucking even harder after Jack’s announcement.

“Goddamnit Mark,” he managed to groan just before his orgasm washed over him. Hot spurts of come shooting into Mark’s mouth that was still around his dick, catching all of his come, letting not a single drop go to waste. When Jack had shot all of his load Mark swallowed it all, cleaning Jack’s cock with one final lick and when he let go and obscenely loud, wet pop could be heard.

“Jesus christ, Mark,” Jack whispered, “that was one of the best blow jobs I’ve ever gotten.”

“Glad I could be of service,” Mark said with a smirk and Jack pulled him in for a deep kiss, his tongue exploring Mark’s mouth and he could taste his own come but he didn’t care.

Mark cradled his face, angling the kiss, making it even deeper and Jack moaned into Mark’s mouth, his postorgasm haze disappearing quickly as the kiss kept going.

After what felt like forever he broke the kiss and rested his head against the crook of Mark’s neck, whispering his name softly.

“Mark, I want you in me, please?” he asked, looking up into Mark’s eyes.

He saw Mark swallow hard as the pure _want_ flashed over his face.

“Of course,” he whispered back as he moved towards the head of the bed, resting his back against the headboard and pulling Jack towards him. 

“Would you be okay with riding me Jack?” he asked in a sultry voice, twisting one of Jack’s nipples.

The idea  twisted his gut in pleasurable anticipation and it made him hard again immediately, that and the nippletwisting.

“Yes,” he managed to pant, making Mark grin.

“Good boy,” he whispered before he pulled Jack in for a kiss, sending shivers of arousal towards Jack’s groin and Mark slipped two of his fingers back into Jack, opening him up some more and soon Jack was riding his fingers with an ecstatic expression, making precome leak out of Mark’s cock.

“Jack,” Mark panted, “Do you think you’re ready?”

“I was born ready,” he said with a smirk, thrusting downwards to meet Mark’s fingers, “get that dick of yours into my ass, I need it.”

Mark grinned and winked, “You’re wish is my command,” and he pulled out his fingers slowly, moving his hands to rest on Jack’s hips.

Jack slowly lowered himself onto Mark, shivering as the tip slid in without a problem causing Mark to moan obscenely loud. Suddenly he wanted all of Mark in him and he slammed his hips down, hissing at the sweet burn of Mark filling him up.

“Oh sweet jesus,” Mark moaned, “Are you okay Jack?”

“Yes,” he panted, “I kinda like the sweet burn,” he smirked, making Mark gulp.

“I’m gonna move now so you better be ready,” he said as he suddenly started thrusting his hips, making Mark’s cock slide in and out of him.

Mark moaned loudly as Jack rode him with his head thrown back, Mark’s hands on Jack’s hips with a grip so hard that there would definitely be bruises the next morning but Jack didn’t care as he clung to Mark, his arms thrown around Mark’s neck.

Mark’s name fell from his lips in a constant stream, an ecstatic look on his face as he thrusted his hips up and down. He could feel Mark’s eyes rest on his face, taking in all of his expressions and it made him feel even hotter on the inside, urging him to go even faster.

Jack cried out when he suddenly felt Mark’s hand around his cock, stroking it in the same pace as his hips and he quickly pulled Mark in for a deep kiss, whispering his name just before their lips touched. 

When he pulled back Mark chased after his lips and the slight shift in their position caused Mark to hit Jack’s prostate and he moaned loudly into the other’s mouth.

“Oh shit Mark, that felt amazing, holy shit,” he cried out as he thrusted downwards, trying to hit the same sweet spot and when he hit it again his vision started to blur with pleasure.

“Mark, so good, jesus christ,” he moaned loudly as he rode Mark, aiming for that sweet spot over and over again and hitting it each time while Mark stroked his cock in a fast pace and showered his neck with quick kisses and bites.

“I won’t be able to hold on much longer,” he panted, “It feels so good.”

“I’m also almost there as well,” Mark moaned, “Jesus, Jack you’re so good, it feels amazing.”

Jack grinned and twisted one of his hands in Mark’s hair, tugging him closer, their mouths crashing into each other for a sloppy kiss, their tongues exploring the mouth of the other and when Mark pulled back he gently bit Jack’s lower lip, making him moan.

Mark’s thumb swept over the tip of Jack’s cock at the same moment Jack hit the sweet spot and suddenly he cried out as his orgasm swept through him, hot streaks of come shooting out and landing on his and Mark’s stomach.

His orgasm made him clench down on Mark and soon he was coming as well, moaning Jack’s name over and over as he filled Jack up.

Jack laid panting against Mark’s chest with Mark still in him and his arms wrapped around him, enjoying the feeling of his postorgasm haze.

He felt incredible, he had never had such amazing sex in his life nor had he ever came so hard. He sighed in content, feeling all fuzzy and warm inside, when he felt Mark press a kiss against his hair.

He lazily shifted a bit so he could see the face of the other man and tilted his head questioningly when he saw the way Mark was looking at him, a soft and warm look in his eyes, warmth hiding behind his smile. He wanted to say something but Mark spoke before any words could leave his mouth.

“I love you, Jack,” he said and Jack’s mouth fell open in surprise, “I’m in love with you and I want you to know that I’ve never been more in love with anyone as much as I am with you. I’m sorry that I’m telling you all of this now, but I only realised how much you meant to me when we started making out,” he said while awkwardly rubbing his neck, “I knew that there was something, felt that there was something, but I never realised it for what it was and I’m sorry. I-, I hope that this doesn’t freak you out too much and that we will still be friends.” 

There was a pleading look in his eyes now and it made Jack think of a puppy that was afraid of being abandoned. He was silent for a few moments, looking into Mark’s brown eyes, seeing the love in there mixed together with hope and fear.

“Well, I’ve had your dick in me, hell, it’s still in me so I guess you’ll just have to take responsibility and be my boyfriend, Fischbach,” he joked before he got serious, “I love you too, Mark. At least I think I do, I never thought about it till tonight either but these feelings, they’re so strong, I think that it’s love. I’m sorry that I can’t be sure but I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this about someone else before.”

He felt Mark’s chest relax as he sighed with relief, “That’s good enough for me, you thinking that you love me, I’ll take it,” he said as his eyes shone brightly, pulling Jack in for a chaste kiss, their lips brushing together.

“I love you Jack,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Jack said softly as he threw his arms around Mark’s neck, going for a deeper, more passionate kiss this time, Mark pressing their chests together as they both got lost in the kiss.

When they broke apart Jack smirked, “It seems you’re ready for another round,” he said while he thrusted his hips, making Mark bite his lips to hold back a moan.

“I think I am,” Mark said with a grin just before he pressed his lips against Jack’s once more.

_**~Epilogue~** _

Jack grunted as he began to wake, his eyes fluttering open to try and orientate himself. He was wrapped up in strong arms, facing Mark’s broad chest and when he lifted his gaze to look at Mark’s face he found himself staring straight into Mark’s twinkling eyes.

“Good morning sunshine,” he whispered, “Did you sleep well?”

He groaned something unintelligibly and Mark smiled, “I will take that as a yes.”

“It was alright,” he muttered.

“Oh don’t lie Jack, you slept like a baby while I held you.”

“Whatever. My ass is fucking sore though.”

Mark raised an eyebrow, “Are you really surprised that your ass is sore after everything we did last night?”

“No,” he pouted, “not really.”

Mark gave him a smug I-told-you-so-look, making Jack grumble, “Shut up, you smug fucker.”

They were silent for a few minutes after that, just enjoying being in the presence of the other until Mark broke the silence.

“You know, we should be really thankful for that dare. Otherwise we wouldn’t have realised our feelings for each other.”

“Yeah we should definitely thank the person who came up with that dare, only I don’t remember if it was Bob or Wade,” he said, his voice trailing off as he squinted his eyes in concentration, trying to remember who exactly had thought of the dare.

Mark frowned, “Hmm, I don’t remember who dared us either. To tell you the truth, I don’t really recall that much of the night besides our awesome sexy times,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at the end of his sentence.

Jack rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up.”

“But for cereal and realsies-,”

“Hey, don’t go stealing my quotes!” he interrupted.

“But for real, we should thank both Bob and Wade for getting us together since we can’t remember which one exactly dared us.”

Jack snorted, “I think that they already know that we got together, seeing as we were sucking face in front of them just before you ordered them to get out so you could be alone with me.”

“We should thank them nonetheless,” Mark said just before he pressed a quick kiss on Jack’s lips.

_** ~Fin~ ** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it uwu
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated if you enjoyed the story and so is any advice or tips :)
> 
> Feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr at theseptiplierboss.tumblr.com :D


End file.
